Beewax is a term employed to describe wax from the honeycomb of the bee. Due to its diverse favorable properties, beewax has found application in the field of cosmetics in cremes, make-up, lipsticks, emulsions, ointments, depilatories, and similar products. The shortage of beewax and its consequent extension and adulteration, which lead to great fluctuations in quality, have given rise to the desire for an equivalent substitute. The results of respective efforts so far could never do justice to more than part of the properties of beeswax, and the demand for a substitute coming very close to beewax in its entirety has remained.